Dream like state
by BBHC
Summary: Title: Dream like state Rating: R Genere: Bondage, dream, romance, sap Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal Pairing: PenguinxLaw Chapters: One Shot Summary: uhm just go ahead and read because i dont want to give it away.


Title: Dream like state  
>Rating: R<br>Genere: Bondage, dream, romance, sap  
>Author: hezakota on Deviantart bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: PenguinxLaw<br>Chapters: One Shot  
>Summary: uhm just go ahead and read because i dont want to give it away.<br>Comments: I've been trying to come up with a good fic for Ly, she commented on one fic that she wish there where more description in Law face so this is for her. It's pretty short because I'm a little rusty on description work

"Its hot..." Came Law voice, in a whispering raspy voice.

Law was stripped naked and was hanging in middle of a dark room. His hands where hang above his head; they where tied with ropes in a way that if Law try to pull down the ropes would tighten. Then right above the tied rope where sea prism hand cuffs. Law was sweating alot and also breathing heavy as the dark room seemed be almost feeling like a sauna; steam could be seen crawling along the floor.

Then there was a click and spot light fell on Law naked form. Law lifted his head as he felt heat from the spot light that fell upon his naked form; the lifting of his head there on his face revealed a blind fold around just his eyes; fold was covered in Law's perspiration. Law mouth gaped open as he tried to move his sore body but Law growl when he felt that around his ankle where ropes as well; the rope had been tied so that they made Law legs spread wide revealing everything of Law, from his long legs to his strong lean thighs and his narrow tan small hips; then to his sculpted toned muscles eight pack. Law tried to shift his weight but when he did the ropes around his ankle spread wider and started to pull back.

"Damn it..." Law swore when he noticed that when he move his hip would jut out. Then law felt eyes and a presences, the sound of bare foots step on the metal floor echoed. "WHOS THERE..." Law tried to yell in a serious harsh voice, but instead it came out almost in whimpered hoarse tone. Behind the fold Law's eye widened in fear, because he started to feel dizzy and almost aroused for some reason. Law then dropped his head almost in defeat but then he started to roll it a circle, he started to feel a heating sensation from the pick of his stomach and started to make its way to the rest of his body. "why...so...hot..." Law question out loud, he let his head fall backwards but then he felt a soft warm hand come to the back of his neck and started to lif his head back to the front. Law mouth started to quiver from the touch for some reason this simple action made Law yearn for more; Law licked his lips trying to moist them in this hot dry room. "Please...who... are..." but Law stop his question when a finger was placed on his lips.

"Shhh..." Came the low whisper. Law moaned in frustration as he couldnt place the voice. Then he felt a clothed body press up against him, and then he felt hands come from behind him, they where soft but rough, he defiantly now know it was a male. "Scream for me..." Law growled, he did not like being like told what to do and the fact that the voice was being let out in a low whispered, pissed him off more, then those hands started to work magic on his body.

They started there slow decent; one coming down from crook of his right shoulder where the other made its way under his left arm. The hands started to caress gently at the base of Law neck, the sweat worked as a lube that let the mysterious hands slide with easy massaging the very tense muscle. Law let his mouth gap open in pure bliss, a moan escaping those beautiful lips. The hands started to slide down to his pectorals; one started it decent above his right pectoral massaging around the nipple but not touching any part of it, where the other hand started to massage just underneath the left pectoral ; also avoiding the hot spot.

"ohhh...please..." Law was loosing it now from these simple actions. Law was now sweating more then ever; the blond fold was now starting to slip, but Law was liking this tutoring from the blindfold, to the restraint and to this undying torture of foreplay. Law felt the hand that came down from his right shoulder leave his shoulder and came under his right arm. Then the body and arms left as quickly as they came. "NO...please..." Law freaked a little when he felt them leave. Then Law felt the heat of the light leave; this was making Law freak now, he was so aroused so horny that he needed the touch, the feel, and the presence. Law then head started to swarm like crazy, and he felt the heat in the room rise making him pass out.

"Captain...CAPTAIN!"

Law snapped his eyes open, and bolted straight up. Law was still covered in sweat but he noticed he was in his quarter and in his bed. Law looked up to his side, it was Penguin his hat was off revealing black colt bolt worrying eyes.

"Captain are you okay?" Penguin stuck out his hand to Law's forehead. Law breath came in short breath and closed his eyes as felt Penguin slide his hand down Law forehead down to his cheek then under his chin. Law open his eyes and scooted closer to Penguin face. "Captain?" Penguin let Law's title slip from his lips with a whisper. Penguin could she the passion, the hunger, and desire in Law's silvery eyes.

"It was you..." Law said in a whisper. Penguin dove into Law's lip with passion, Law returned the gesture and wrap his hands around the back of Penguin head; Law leaned back bring Penguin with him. Penguin fell on top of him but the two never broke the kiss. Finally the two broke the kiss and stared into each others eye.

"Law..."Penguin let his Captain's name slip from his lips and Law moaned at the name. "Did you have a nightmare..."

"It wasn't really a nightmare, it started off so hot and then i felt the presence disappear...my heart started to cry out and ached. It ached for the touch of the presence one who makes me so..."

"Vulnerable" Penguin finished Law sentence. Law smiled up at Penguin and nodded. Penguin laid down on top of Law chest. "For now and always I'm yours." Law wrapped his arms around Penguin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Its pretty damn short well Screw it

literally

XDXDXD lol just kidding


End file.
